<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Role Models by Oreli (FuckingSadBoi)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106135">Role Models</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckingSadBoi/pseuds/Oreli'>Oreli (FuckingSadBoi)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandonment, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Aria's Discord Server - Freeform, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author does not have a schedule, Brothers, Child Abandonment, Congrats guys you make cameos, Foster Care, Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Minor Character Death, No Consistent Update Schedule, Superpowers, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit and Phil Watson are Siblings, i have to go sledding in 4 hours, not beta read we suffer like rats, that is surprisingly not a tag, they're brothers your honor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:13:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckingSadBoi/pseuds/Oreli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"this is for the greater good," they reason, abandoning him. "don't be selfish." </em><br/> <br/><em>"we'll come back eventually," they promised. but it's been 10 years and tommy has given up on hoping. </em></p>
<p>(and 10 years too late, three people come to make due on their word.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>353</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. your city gave me asthma, so that's why im fucking leaving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueQuills/gifts">BlueQuills</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wrote this while listening to the ten hour version of Blitz and Dream's speedrunning music.<br/>h e l p m e</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Tommy can't feel the hand on his shoulder, pushing him towards the awaiting police. They ask him questions. What's your name? Where are your parents? Why did they leave you here?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tommy can't answer any of them. His limbs feel too heavy to move and his heart burns from where it stills beats in his chest. He barely finds it in himself to mutter his name.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They want to ask him more. But his eyes water and his body shakes and they guide him towards the car. It's dark outside, cold enough to chill despite the large yellow sweater wrapped around him. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He settles back against the seat, breathes in the vague smoky scent of cigarettes and runs his hand over the crookedly stitched 'W.S.'. The car ride is quiet when Tommy's mind is anything but.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They get to a station, quiet as the moon shines dimly down on them. Tommy doesn't want to go in, but they tell him that it's the best option for him. The safest.</em>
</p>
<p><em>A lady, with a sad smile, calls for him. She looks tired, like she's been waiting for this for a while. Tommy can't remember if the car ride was long. The policemen look relieved though, so Tommy holds his tongue and lets her grab his hand and lead him to another car.</em><br/><br/><em>She talks a lot throughout the drive. Her voice was soft, gentle when she spoke. It made Tommy relax. Kat was nice. But she </em> <em>seemed</em> <em> too nice. People like her never acted like that for no reason. But right </em> <em>now</em> <em>, </em> <em>Tommy</em>  <em>couldn't</em> <em> find it within him to care.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>"Will your family be back for you?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"They promised."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His tongue had slipped. She smiled at him sadly when he glared. It was like she already knew the answer. All the hopeful, abandoned kids must say that.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I'm sure they'll be back eventually."</em>
</p>
<p>He woke up with a choked sob, his ears ringing and his body aching.</p>
<p>Tommy took a stuttering breath in, closing his eyes and counting to four, then seven, and then eight.</p>
<p>He repeated this until he couldn't hear his brother's chants echoing in his ears. When Wilbur's gentle guitar strokes lapsed into silence. When the whistling wind and Phil's laughter died down in his mind and he could finally breathe.</p>
<p>Tommy sat up, glancing around at the room and realizing that besides most of the younger ones, the room was basically empty. He groaned, standing up and tensing when the world spun.</p>
<p>Tommy startled when loud crashes came from outside the room. His groggy mind hardly processing the utter chaos outside of the room. He snickered as the loud yells filtered in through the door.</p>
<p>"You fucking brat!" One of the reluctant caretakers, Guppy, yelled. He could hear a familiar young cackle and smiled. The youngest of them all, Jaime, was a three-year-old terror.</p>
<p>Tommy heard his joints pop as he made his way down the stairs, pausing only briefly to watch the home in all of its chaotic glory.</p>
<p>Holy shit, the table was on fire.</p>
<p>Tommy made his way down anyway, past Eclipse and Blue who were chatting on about something called 'Flock Origins'. Whatever that meant. They did weird shit too often for him to follow.</p>
<p>Tommy sat down at the counter, determined to ignore the attempts at both fanning and stopping the flame. Kat placed a bowl down in front of him before rushing over to Elmo who, in the time that Tommy had sat down, managed to get their hands on lighter fluid.</p>
<p>The cereal was a bit soggy, but he could ignore that. The fleeting fire flickering by his back was harder to ignore.</p>
<p>With a quick hand, he dumped the wet rag from the counter onto the small flame.</p>
<p>"Thanks, Tommy!" Kat yelled. Now she was working on forcing self-care. Which meant forcing the other gremlins to sit down and having to deal with a dozen of them surrounding a limited amount of food. Tommy got out of there quickly.</p>
<p>The door slammed shut behind him. The loose straps of his slightly torn red backpack gripped tightly, his worn sneakers squeaking against the damp sidewalk. Tommy sighed, briefly watching a bird soar through the clouds above him as he walked. Always keeping in pace.</p>
<p>Tommy kicked a wayward pebble down the sidewalk, feeling the familiar vibrations in his skull as the rock skidded to a stop. He stopped next to it, tapping his fingers as he waited to hear the familiar loud noises of a bus coming his way.</p>
<p>"Tommy!" A bubbly voice yelled, someone slamming into him instantly after. Tubbo smiled, having fallen onto the damp floor when Tommy failed to catch them. "Good morning!"</p>
<p>Tommy instantly grinned, "Hello, Big T."</p>
<p>"Hey."</p>
<p>Tommy grabbed onto Tubbo's hand, barely stumbling as he pulled the brunet up. They pushed their hair back, showing off their sticker-infested face. The blond rolled his eyes at the cheeky grin Tubbo gave.</p>
<p>"So, are we gonna sign up for that club today?" Tommy questioned, vaguely remembering the new coding club Tubbo mentioned yesterday over discord. Alongside something about genetics that Tommy ignored for the huge cookies his parents bought. The point is, Tommy got big cookies and remembered something about Tubbo's rant, so it's a win-win.</p>
<p>... Or maybe not?</p>
<p>"I told you yesterday!" Tubbo squawked, instantly crossing his arms. Tommy winced, "Yeah, I wasn't listening. Like, at all."</p>
<p>"I know that now," he deadpanned. "Anyways, like I said yesterday. <em>Repeatedly</em>. We are signing up for it today before anyone else can. I'm really excited for this, so you can't miss it or else."</p>
<p>"I won't. I won't."</p>
<p>Tommy slowly leaned against Tubbo's shoulder with an arm as the distant noise of his bus made its way towards them. The frigid air of America, a place no regular British children would be, made him shuffle closer until he leaned fully onto Tubbo. His friend patted his cheek absentmindedly and started scrolling Twitter.</p>
<p>Within two minutes, they were walking on the bright yellow school bus. A few quiet conversations were already happening amongst the few students from the stops before them. But it was nothing compared to a late afternoon bus full of energetic students. That was when chaos happened.</p>
<p>Tommy leaned against the window, ignoring the bumps in the road that made his head jump slightly. Tubbo was texting someone on the phone when he glanced over, probably just Purpled or Ranboo. </p>
<p>Three stops later was when things got unusually chaotic.</p>
<p>Does that fit almost getting hit by a car? I mean, it is unusually chaotic compared to the usual, classic chaos that came with all American school buses. But would something more dramatic fit the bus swerving to avoid it, flinging unsuspecting students around like rag dolls. Who knows, Tommy certainly couldn't find anything more dramatic to think of other than 'holy shit, that's a car' as the blue Toyota flew past his window.</p>
<p>Tubbo slammed into Tommy, who latched onto him with one terrifyingly strong grip in one hand and the seat in front of him with another. </p>
<p>The bus slammed to a stop, smacking Tommy against the seat and glass. Taking a stuttering breath, Tommy peaked outside just to see three figures standing on top of a car, seemingly yelling.</p>
<p>When the ringing and white noise drained out of his ears, they finally got to hear what they were saying.</p>
<p>"I want to see Dream and the rest of his team here. Now!" One of them howled, the one in a flowing overcoat. "If not, someone might die."</p>
<p>"I'm feeling particularly bloodthirsty," Another informed, the skull mask sitting on their face framed them a terrifying image. Not to include the royal cape draped over them and the glimmering, gold crown nestled on their head.</p>
<p>The only one who didn't talk was the one with wings. They silently looked over the land in from of them, their burning blue eyes finally landing on his bus... their eyes almost meeting before Tommy ducked his head.</p>
<p>He heard Tubbo choke on his gasp and he felt his heart stop when he realized that Tubbo had been the one to make contact instead.</p>
<p>He couldn't look up again, but he could force Tubbo to hide. It was too late, he knew, but maybe they'd forget what Tubbo looked like. </p>
<p>23 seconds later and he knew they didn't when they stepped onto the bus, calling out for the boy who dared to look at them. </p>
<p>Absolute silence. Tense, terrified silence. The one in the overcoat slammed his fist against the door, "If you don't come out we'll kill every one of you bastards."</p>
<p>Tommy latched onto Tubbo with a weak grip but couldn't stop him from taking a trembling stand. Hurrying up, he pushed his best friend down and stood out on the aisle. "It was me."</p>
<p>"Tommy!" Tubbo blurted, his voice heavy. The figures stilled, sharing a look. </p>
<p>"I'll be fine," he whispered. It was a blatant lie. It wasn't even a decent one. "I'll be back before you know it! We have to sign up for that stupid coding club, remember?</p>
<p>"Yeah," Tubbo sniffed. Tommy tried to smile, ignoring the sting in his eyes. "I'll be back soon, kay?"</p>
<p>Tubbo nodded and Tommy forced himself to walk over to them. He felt so small compared to them (even if he was taller than the winged one). They exuded this aura of power that made it hard to keep the smile.</p>
<p>He looked back briefly, meeting Tubbo's teary eyes and nodding. He didn't do it again because his smile had fallen and he didn't want the last time Tubbo saw him to be him crying.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. i hate to see you leaving, a fate worse than dying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>God my speedrun was really just a speedjog.</p>
<p>But this is for LexWithAnX!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo felt the tears running down his face as his best friend got further and further. The menacing figures that were taking him surrounded him in a tight circle, glancing back briefly to see him standing at the open door.</p>
<p>It was probably pathetic to them, watching Tubbo silently sob on the ground. Unable to help his most important person.</p>
<p>Maybe those bastards enjoyed watching it. What other reason was there for the destruction they caused.</p>
<p>And I can never truly describe even a portion of the fury that Tubbo held in that moment. I can lament about how hell hath no chance against his anger that burned brighter than the sun. A furious pit in his stomach that coiled like a spring, just waiting to spring out and fight for his Tommy. He was a short fuse ready to implode at anyone unless he got Tommy back. I can use another thousand metaphors and never describe the infuriated sadness that overtook his heart and mind.</p>
<p>Tubbo wept for all his anger was useless against the man who could throw a truck, the man who's wings would cut him down before he got close, the man who's eyes were sparked with danger like the dynamite that hung loose in his pocket.</p>
<p>Tubbo wept because his grinning friend would die at their hands.</p>
<p>Someone, Jello from Math class, tugged him back. They wrapped an arm around his trembling figure and whispered condolences that went in one ear and out the other.</p>
<p>Tubbo wanted Tommy back.</p>
<p>He would get his Tommy back.</p><hr/>
<p>Ranboo was a very easily startled person, Purpled wasn't. Purpled was very quick to anger, Ranboo's anger took a lot. Ranboo had memory issues, Purpled had a great memory when he didn’t get a concussion from a reckless skateboarding trick. Ranboo also couldn’t skateboard.</p>
<p>They had always been this way. Each other's opposites. They balanced each other. But when they were both panicking, they only fueled each other's flames</p>
<p>Case in point, finding Tubbo’s room empty.</p>
<p>It looked ransacked. Papers and textbooks splayed out all over the floor. Red stains on the disheveled bed that smelled foul. Tubbo’s phone and laptop missing. Tubbo missing.</p>
<p>Purpled very deeply regretted not barging in earlier. Thanks again Ranboo for talking him out of that. Purpled didn’t say that, not when Ranboo was in hysterics over the room. But he wanted to.</p>
<p>He wrapped an arm around Ranboo’s tall frame and pulled him down. His friend wrapped their arms tightly around him, trembling as Purpled started a slow count.</p>
<p>At 23, Ranboo was taking deep breaths. At 32, he began mumbling along. At 50, Purpled stopped his count and pulled away slightly.</p>
<p>Ranboo held on tighter so he didn’t try for more space, only pulled out his phone as Ranboo continued his counting.</p>
<p>At 80, Tubbo answered his many panicked messages with a location and the word ‘Tommy’.</p><hr/>
<p>Tubbo spent hours sitting at his desk, ignoring every concerned knock on his door and simply trying harder. Hacking into goverment owned cameras wasn't easy. He had done it though after staring at a disgustingly long pile of code for half an hour.</p>
<p>His harder mission was tracking the people who took Tommy.</p>
<p>Their names were something along the lines of "gods" which was almost fitting considering how most Greek gods were dicks. But Tubbo couldn't stomach the thought of thinking of those bastards as gods.</p>
<p>
  <strike>Mortals couldn't defeat gods. Maybe Tubbo would be the first.</strike>
</p>
<p>The cameras near the bus crashing were mostly useless. Awkwardly skewed out of place by something crashing into it.  Caked with layers of dirt that made distinguishing anything horrific.</p>
<p>But Tubbo was nothing if not determined and angry.</p>
<p>After almost 8 hours of sitting at a desk, staring at his laptop screen, he had found them. Looping around and trying to hide in an unassuming apartment complex merely 10 kilometers away from his house.</p>
<p>Closing his laptop, he got up and raced around his room. In a frenzied panic he spilled some cranberry juice over his bed. Whatever, he could clean it up later. His laptop was shoved into his green backpack, all of his school things dumped unceremoniously on the floor. </p>
<p>Racing out his window, he nearly stumbled and fell off the fire escape.</p>
<p>His feet slammed against the ground and he stumbled forward. Tubbo was going to save his Tommy even if he died doing it.</p><hr/>
<p>The villains didn’t kill him, as much as he struggled. The boar skull one simply heaved him over his shoulder and continued their evil demands. Carrying him like he was a sack of potatoes and not a child hostage.</p>
<p>Thrown to the floor, Tommy tried to muffle his cry as something cut through his arm. The blood soaking his sleeve and dripping down, it all made him sick. His pain was audible though and these people seemed to have good hearing.</p>
<p>“I told you not to hurt him, Techno.” The winged-one complained, kneeling down next to him. Tommy flinched away, pushing against the ground and ignoring the painful scrapes that probably cut him more. They froze before uncomfortably standing up. Clearing his throat, they turned back to their… coworkers? Whatever. ¨When Dream and his team get here, we be clear with what we want for… this boy's return.¨</p>
<p>Tommy grit his teeth as the brunet continued the talk about him like he wasn even there. Although if he was slightly more coherent, he'd probably be able to remember that he was a hostage. But of course it's left to the narrator to point out.</p>
<p>And Tommy felt tired. Unreasonably tired. He could hear arguments and screams as their chaos continued. But he settled against the wall and couldn't open his eyes, even for the heroes that yelled something about a retreat.</p>
<p>I could include the long, drawn out fight between good and evil, but that story is better left buried. For now.</p>
<p>And fhe sudden drop of energy didn't even let him cry when something dropped onto his leg and practically snapped it like a twig. The crunch resounded in his skull, sickening and horrific. It made everything numb.</p>
<p>He did feel himself getting picked up again though, and he could hear the monotone voice of the skull-masked villain. He opened his eyes expecting to see a sneering villain prepared to kill him.</p>
<p>Except in front of him was Wilby. Tommy hadn't seen him in so long. He missed him.</p>
<p>"Wil..." Tommy slurred, wiggling in their hold to reach for Wilbur. His arms fell uselessly, but it definitely got their attention. "Wilby is that you?"</p>
<p>Their choked gasp hurt for no reason whatsoever... Tommy distantly thought that this hallucination felt painstakingly real. Wilbur looked older than he had in the past 10 years, his memory never usually let him get older. It was so realistic. It was almost more painful than his leg.</p>
<p>Which seemed to be bleeding alot. Maybe he should sleep and worry about it later. Worrying took a lot of energy so sleep sounded nice.</p>
<p>He let his eyes close, relaxing in the arms cradling him.</p><hr/>
<p>When he woke up again, it wasn't the prettiest</p>
<p>His eyes fluttered open, coming face to face with an oddly familiar face. Instinctively, he threw a punch in a panicked defense.</p>
<p>"Theseus you bitch!" Wilbur screeched, clutching their now bloody nose.</p>
<p><em>God has let me live another day, and im gonna make it everyone's problem,</em> Tommy vindictively thought as he scrambled back. His arm was wrapped in clean, tight bandages. Wilbur glared at him, a horrifically real hallucination.</p>
<p><em>Probably a concusion, </em>he bit his cheek uncomfortably. When he blinked, Wilbur was still there.</p>
<p>"Why the hell would you hit me?" They huffed, a spare tissue pressed up to their nose. Tommy ignored them, rubbing at his eyes. Wilbur didn't fade away or turn translucent like in his dreams. He  looked alive, older but still the same Wilbur that Tommy called brother a decade ago.</p>
<p>"Theo's awake guys!" They called out to people Tommy didn't look up to search for. His eyes were stuck on the hallucination that was talking and breathing and looking so <em>real</em> in front of him.</p>
<p>Tommy rubbed at his eyes, ignoring the ache in his arms. Still, still, still he was there. Sitting on a clean bed that looked exactly like the one from his childhood. Old patched blanket and everything.</p>
<p>"Wilbur...?"he hesitated. Tommy bit his tongue when a lump rose in his throat. Wilbur's annoyance melted away, a sad smile etched onto his face. "It's me, Theo."</p>
<p>Tommy flinched at the name. Softly, he muttered, "It's Tommy now."</p>
<p>"What?" They hummed. At his hesitation, they nodded encouragingly. Tommy cleared his throat, ignoring the incoming steps to stare at Wilbur in case he dissapeared again. "I go by Tommy now."</p>
<p>"Oh," Wilbur frowned. The reminder of how much his brothers had missed made his heart burn. </p>
<p>"Tommy's a nice name." A familiar unknown voice called out. The winged-man with his eldest brother's voice smiled tightly at him. Technoblade followed behind him, their mask still neatly in place.</p>
<p>"Tubbo gave it to me," Tommy muttered. Backing into the corner, he tried to ignore the sudden ache in his chest. Which was a brilliant observation. It's almost like I never said the exact same thing a few paragraphs ago.</p>
<p>"Toby 'Tubbo' Smith," Technoblade's monotone's voice drones. "16 year old British exchange student. Youngest son of J.Schlatt and-"</p>
<p>"How the hell do you know all of that?" Tommy's hackles raised instantly. The blade raised a brow at him, a hint of curiosity sparkling in their eyes. It died out at Phil's warning look.</p>
<p>"I did my research. Wanted to make sure my brother was staying safe." Techno said.</p>
<p>Tommy grit his teeth, the familiar heat from earlier burning his chest. Except this time it wasn't painful. Not in the same way.</p>
<p>"Tubbo is none of your fucking business." Tommy snarled, flinching away from Wilbur's gaze. Techno nodded, silently pulling back and fiddling with a knife in his hands.</p>
<p>"So," Phil interjects. "It's been a while."</p>
<p>"That's an understatement." He rolled his eyes. Tommy looked away, towards the small window that was just slightly too high to get to. When he glanced back, they sadly weren't gone.</p>
<p>"We've missed you, Toms," Wilbur says softly, his voice wistful and full of nostalgia. But the nickname made him sick. They weren't Tubbo or Purpled or Ranboo. They didn't have the right to use that nickname.</p>
<p>Tommy scoffed. "Not my fault you left."</p>
<p>They frowned, sharing a guilty look between all of them. Tommy didn't let them continue.</p>
<p>"I use to miss you guys. Sometimes I still do. But you don't deserve it." Tommy says. "You don't deserve to even know me."</p>
<p>"Theseus, we're family." Techno warns. Like the 10 years they spent apart was a brief vacation that they took and now they were back and life would be normal again and happy. That it meant nothing. </p>
<p>"Are we?"</p>
<p>"The- Tommy? Tommy, we left for your own good. It wasn't safe-," Phil tries. He fails.</p>
<p>"Oh, fuck this! I can't fucking stay here!" Tommy pulled away furiously. "I have a fucking life! I have friends, family, people who care enought not to fucking leave for 10 years! Who know that staying with me even if it's dangerous is better than leaving me all alone but safe. Leaving me scared."</p>
<p>His throat is hoarse as he screams, his blurry vision stuck purely on Phil. The eldest brother. Practically his father for the first six years of his life. Now he was a stranger. An evil, despicable stranger with blood on their hands.</p>
<p>"I was six! <em>You</em> left and I'm not the one that should come crawling back! You are <em>not</em> my family. We are <em>strangers</em> who share blood." Tommy felt his throat ache, painfully dry and empty. The stranger's stared at him in shock. Their little Theseus all grown up. But he wasn't theirs, not anymore.</p>
<p>Such a bittersweet twist to their reunion. Tommy felt his eyes sting and he turned to leave, ignoring the painful stinging in his leg. </p>
<p>He could hear Phil's wings scrape the ground as they scrambled for him. But the door slammed open, three teenagers falling to the ground at Tommy's bruised feet.</p>
<p>Ranboo scrambled up first, pulling Purpled up while Tubbo stood on his own. The three were dirty, slightly beat up, and angry.</p>
<p>"Tommy!" Tubbo yelled, pulling him forward and towards safety. Into his arms. Ranboo and Purpled anxiously hovered next to them, simply staring in shock at the villains that stood in a semi-circle, staring back.</p>
<p>"Tubbo," he whispered, relieved. </p>
<p>His brothers stepped forward right as someone came crashing through a window.</p><hr/>
<p>"I'm glad you're safe." Kat said as she rewrapped the bandages on his arm. The foster home was strangely silent when the police dropped him off.</p>
<p>Tommy nodded absentmindedly, giving a tight smile that instantly dropped when she left him to sleep.</p>
<p>Everything was confusing. Everything hurt. But what made things worse was that Tommy let his brothers escape.</p>
<p>He hated that he missed them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was originally just supposed to be Tommy. But then I wanted the bois so we got the bois</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please hate me for this. i hate me for this.</p>
<p>Also, this is for Blue because you were the deciding factor between this or the amnesia au and i am very indecisive so thanks for making that choice for me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>